vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124237-lets-see-some-recent-screenshots
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- I STILL say they need to add that entire outfit as a costume. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Lunch. I tend to cook rodents... | |} ---- Mindless? May I remind you rodent, that every breath you take is a gift by the Cassians! | |} ---- Cassian forget where technology and wealth come from, yes? | |} ---- I retract my previous statement. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That "mouse" loves to turn Chubby Chua into Swiss Cheese. ;) ;) ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nice Aurin! Good to see someone using this face and rocking it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hey, that's inside. I still have decor headroom in the berth of the ship. :lol: It's topside that I'm against the ceiling. | |} ---- Your character is adorable! | |} ---- ---- Yea, I used a filter, makes it look kind of different. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Where is that ingame? Looks awesome. | |} ---- It's a cutscene during the story quest through the Phagelabs (in Western Grimvault). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You look awesome! Who's that Chua with you? | |} ---- My meat shield. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- How does what get past QA? Can you elaborate? | |} ---- | |} ---- http://www.thefreedictionary.com/Cyclopean | |} ---- "(Classical Myth & Legend) of, relating to, or resembling the Cyclops" CYCLOPS ARE DEFINED BY THEIR SINGULAR EYE /TANTRUM | |} ---- So I work in a game studio as a QA specialist, and I showed this post to my boss. We've been laughing for a good 5 minutes. FWIW, I agree with you, it's just... somehow your picture had comedic timing. | |} ---- Glad to see my post is working as intened. >;P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The definitions of cyclopean according to Meriam-Webster are: 1. often capitalized : of, relating to, or characteristic of a Cyclops 2. huge, massive 3. of or relating to a style of stone construction marked typically by the use of large irregular blocks without mortar So I would assume they went for the second one rather then the obvious one | |} ---- ---- ---- IF A NAME ISN'T OBVIOUS, IT SUCKS AS A NAME. | |} ---- That was hilarious :) Keep posting, your screenshots are always great. | |} ---- I was doing the same thing on my stalker alt :D discovered waves in the ocean and spent half an hour hoverboard surfing. little things like that are the reason she has around 6 days played and still 10 levels to go | |} ---- Do the waves actually affect your board? Please say yes. Yesterday I did the platforming quest in the first biodome in Farside. Good lord! | |} ---- Sadly no, they just roll on by. I thought they might given the water in wildstar has currents and does effect you when swimming and running through it but the waves didn't | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Great costume :) | |} ---- LOL awwww ♥ you too (and sorry for unintentionally photobombing you) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Just look at his sad face. The party animal has just realized that it's daytime and it's time for a walk of shame. | |} ---- 10% effort 90% glitch. :P | |} ---- ---- First time I saw the Housing Fanatic, I really thought it was you Roda. She just seemed so close to your avatar at the time. Some dev should put the undies on the Housing Fanatic's head, and it would be perfect. | |} ---- Foreshadowing. WTB headpants item now. o and Malgrave trail | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Scottish draken?? o.o You mean this guy? (don't know how it's Scottish tho) | |} ---- Y DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT?! | |} ---- ---- I don't, the forums do. I just remember telling that guy to run for his life. Putting the quote brings up the thread. | |} ---- X_X And High Henge | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh I got a laugh out of it, but you know how it is seeing your old art XD So much for "recent" :P And As well as | |} ---- ---- What... what is he doing to that skull?!?!? | |} ---- Pulling it off, that's what he's doing. | |} ---- God I hope not. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- It's morphin time! | |} ---- He looks awesome! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nailed it. | |} ---- Where shall we send the flowers? | |} ---- ---- ---- I've posted this before in this thread, but... | |} ---- (not that I can see. '3') It's ok. They seemed to have settled down once they found their people. Celestion is better anyway. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Did you find the one 'behind' Darkbite or whatever his name is? The spider? http://dulfy.net/2014/06/27/wildstar-celestion-zone-lore-guide/ | |} ---- Darkbite doesn't seem to have anything behind him, Even that link says so. '3' Journals | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- why is that spider so happy?? its disturbing on several different levels | |} ---- Aurin hugs are literal magic. | |} ---- You see all those things on his back? They're full of Eldan Happy Juice. edit: and Aurin hugs too, of course. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I hope you enjoyed your visit to the Eldan Dentist. It's bad to have a cavity there. Shhhhhh, Snarfelynx is sleeping. | |} ---- ---- Awww :3 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Is it me or does Olly look terrified behind that mask. Makes me thing what has he seen? Did he walk in on a draken and an aurin? @ Nerdesq - what is that chest armor? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't think he's looking at the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- What's the name of the claws (green crystals) the stalker to the right have? Need for my Holo-Wardrobe. | |} ---- ---- ---- Scram is about to put his foot where he'll never get it back. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Ditto | |} ---- its going to be an awesome fight. i really think that's why most players are there and not because they are hooked on the useless carrot. oh well, there goes 1 hour... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- very nice. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That Phsyblade is bigger than my powersword Lmao | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You see, this is why we need Luminai for Dommies. Epic :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Epic. Not bad at all! I have only one screenshot worthy of posting. Didn't even realize I took it, but it looks almost like an old comic book super-villain or something. REally guys, Dominion aren't the bad guys. xD | |} ---- ---- what chest piece is that? | |} ---- One of the light armour versions of the Epochos / Adventus gear ( I can't remember exactly which though) | |} ---- yes thank you so much!! its the adventus la 3c cloth. now it says tailor but does that mean i can still find it on the AH? its sad but i like making costumes and thats where i put my gold to xD, i should prolly save it up but eh lol | |} ---- This one makes my toon so damn cry. It's so romantic. Tuff is such a hawt cassian gurl and my toon might never kiss her soft cassian lips, cuz he'll be not the only one on her side. | |} ---- ---- ---- Samus and Optimus Prime? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Artisan's Capstone Talons They're crafted ones and should be fairly cheap as well. Decided I should put up a SS if I'm actually going to post here. So here's one in the spirit of the holidays. :O Edited October 26, 2015 by Sibenice | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Needs a bow tie. Bow ties are cool. | |} ---- ---- Wouldn't have been at it had i still been in that zone, you would have been eating dirt the moment i spotted you space zombie :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- +1 for heroic chua pose. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Rofl i love the name | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks! It's Spellbreaker's Fusillade Helmet. Edited November 7, 2015 by Turbotailz86 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- we can dance if we want to, we can leave your friends behind, cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance, well they're no friends of mine? Edited November 8, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Someone light a fire under there and toss in some Veggies. I just figured out whats for dinner :P | |} ---- Heh interesting concept. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Epic screenshot! | |} ---- Epic? Hell, that's verging on Legendary ... love how you've re-framed it Kebs. Testament to the awesome in-game graphics, I thought it was artwork at first ... | |} ---- I just fell in love with your mordesh *.* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Whoa! Were is that? | |} ---- ---- Northern Arcterra. | |} ---- ---- How the hell did you get your screen to look like this? The graphics look way more real and grity instead of the colorful way things are portrayed. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- More specifically he's near the daily with the ghosts you collect, that giant rock with the cave in it. you find out that it isn't a rock if you read the ipad thingy that's in there | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Don't get too attached, or well... please do, you know epicness, you know chuas... :) | |} ---- ---- ---- I dont think I will go swimming in WS any time soon again... | |} ---- Haha, awwww, but he'd probably really love the company! ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The real question is where you get a cupcake. You will level it up to XXXXXXXL size by your own. | |} ---- ---- ---- I want cupcakes for all of my houses. If I can find them. I'm guessing it may have been a seasonal thing that I missed. | |} ---- What the heck? Where is "this" at? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Cupcake housing items were a part of the 1st anniversary gift package given out to those who logged in during that time last June. Who knows if it will be available again this year? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wow. I really want Aurin warrior now. | |} ---- yes pls carbine, take my money damn it TAKEEE IITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!! | |} ---- The animations are there! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Very Halloween...without being Halloween :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, best 1 gold I ever spent...plus the only thing I could find to sort of match the pants :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- your wildstar looks so pretty! did you use sweetfx or something? the whole image feels crisp and fogless :D | |} ---- ----